


Sabertooth Humiliation

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bukkake, Circle Jerk, Cum Lover, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Machines, Milking, Milking Machine, Nudity, Punishment, Stripping, Toys, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5601940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting and Rogue must pay for their loss to Fairy Tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabertooth Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Sabertooth Humiliation

Sting and Rogue must pay for their loss to Fairy Tail.

-x-

Sting and Rogue stood before a very furious Jiemma. “What are you fools waiting for, strip.” the dragon slayers blush.

“But sir we can still beat them, please don’t…” he was cut off by the master’s booming voice.

“Strip now!”

Their cheeks burned and before the guild they stripped out of their clothes. Sting removed his blue vest, and undid his suspenders before taking off his cream top exposing his pecs and nips. He removed his gloves and began removing his boots. He exposed his bare feet and began working on removing his pants, and his tighty whities. His blush reached up to his cheeks as the other guild men chuckled, but soon those were removed and dropped into the pile. His toned ass and his crotch was completely exposed. Sting’s crotch was crowned with a nice man bush, his soft 8 inch cock rested between his legs along with his big balls.

Sting stood proud with his hands at his sides. There were some guild mates who laughed at his size, but these were the biggest Jiemma supporters. To them Sting had failed, not once but twitce, he was weak and Sabertooth did not need anyone who was weak.

It took longer for Rogue to strip but soon the males pecs and abs were exposed. He removed his shoes and dropped his pants, the guild laughed as Rogue wasn’t wearing underwear. The raven blushed and tried to cover himself but the guild had seen it all. Rogue’s soft 7 inch cock and balls his crotch crowned with a nest of black hair. He closed his eyes and his body trembled before the guild.

“What a waste both of you are!”

“Please sir give us another chance!” he pleaded.

“I believe you’ve gotten two chances already Sting, disgracing us in two events.” the blonde winced. “But you two are strong, I suppose I can give you a test to see if you are worth keeping.” he summoned two large sphere lacrima.

The dragon slayers gasped, their eyes going wide. They knew what those were the master had used them before on male members. “Please Master not that.”

“Kneel or get the fuck out.” the two kneeled and the orbs floated over to them. The spheres opened up and a clear tube came out of both of them. They scooped up the boys’ cocks, and they shivered at the cold feeling encasing their cocks.

That was nothing compared to what was to come. The lacrima stirred to life and began sucking on their stiff rods. “Ahhhhh!” they moaned, the suction aroused them both and they got hard in the clear tube. Their full lengths were sucked again and again getting barely a few seconds between attacks.

Their faces burned as their manhoods were milked. It was humiliating, even more so as their guild mates laughed and cat called them. “Focus Rogue we can take this!” he said through his voice sounded hoarse.

“I’m trying,” he panted out, his body was twitching.

“Look at that his nips are all perky enjoying it shadow dragon?” one of the men called.

“Look Sting’s all hard to, looks like they are both about to cum.” Sting squeezed his wrist hoping the pain would distract him. Rogue switched to shielding his chest but dug his nails in to try and fight the pleasure.

Jiemma took notice and quickly used a spell and bound their hands behind their backs. They gasped and suddenly the suction increased. “Ah no no no!”

“Ah ah ah ah ah!” Their cocks were sucked again and again, never stopping relentless. Orgasm hit them like a wave, their semen fired and flooded the tube, only to have it sucked away into the lacrima.

“You both have failed.” he removed their marks. They were in a daze, still high off the recent climax.

Jiemma snapped his fingers and another hole opened up. A mask came out and latched onto their mouths. Their cum flooded the mask and the boys were forced to drink their own cum or drown. They chose to drink.

As they gulped down their own cum the tubes over their cocks began sucking again. They were so sensitive they were hard in seconds. Each suck made their cocks pulse in pleasure. To make matters worse dragon slayer cum made their bodies hot. It wasn’t just rumors that dragon slayers were the greatest lovers around.

Drinking their cum put a fire in their bellies. They let out muffled moans as they found another release, their cum being sucked away and forced into their mouths. They drank it down as best they could but now the suction wasn’t stopping. They had another orgasm and even more cum fired into their mouths.

Sting and Rogue drank their milk down in big gulps, it fueled their arousal and their minds began to melt. All they could focus on was drinking their hot cum and the pleasure jolting through their bodies. Muscled forms shivered as their balls were drained of every drop they had to offer. They drank it down, the feeling of the hot seed pouring down his throat was burned into their minds. The taste was a tad bitter but the effect it had on their bodies was the same.

Even as their balls were spent by their 14th or 15th orgasm, they couldn’t keep track themselves, their cocks were still hard but they had nothing left to give. Each suck from the lacrima sent their bodies into fits of spasms.

“Pieces of trash, use em and toss em out.” the lacrima removed from their dicks. The men gathered round whipping their dicks out and began to jerk off. They were turned on from the show the two dragon slayers performed. Dicks of all shape and sizes where whipped out, the smallest male was 5 inches the biggest being 12.

Their cocks smelled masculine, and even in their lust filled daze the scent made the dragon slayers moan. The men jerked off increasing the smell of their musk. To add insult to injury the men insulted the two calling them weak. Even Orga and Rufus were among the circle, Sting and Rogue were their friends yes but it’d do them no good to show weakness in front of their Master now.

They came all over the two, and painted their bodies white with hot spunk. Their faces got covered, some even spilled in their mouths. Their pecs and nipples were splattered by jets of white hot cum, their muscled arms were coated as were their legs. Some even used their magic to lift them up so they could rub their dicks against their bodies, Orga’s fat 12 incher rubbed between Sting’s pecs giving the male a good taste and whiff of his meat, while Rufus slid his dick between Rogue’s ass cheeks, he’d remember the feeling of Rogue’s tight hole twitching against his 9 inch length, the others let the tips kiss their nipples, or rub against their pits, some even gave the dragon slayers a cock slap or two, before shooting their loads getting their backs and asses, coating their pits and feet with man milk. Last but not least their abs and crotches were pelted.

The final nail in their coffin of humiliation, they enjoyed it. Each spurt made their bodies tingle and jolt with pleasure, the smell of so much cum filled their senses. Their backs arched and their toes curled as they had their final orgasm, their cocks finally going limp.

Using magic the cum coated dragon slayers were lifted up into the air and carried out of the guild. The two were then dropped off into the streets naked and covered in spunk. As far as Jiemma was concerned their clothes were paid for by guild profit and were confiscated. Frosch and Lector run to the two, their guild marks vanishing as well.

“What are we gonna do?” the two cried, their cries brought notice to a passerby.

“I think you guys could use a hand.” two strong warms hands petted their heads. They looked up and their faces brightened.

“Natsu-san!” the pink haired male grinned.

“Let’s get these two someplace safe, and cleaned up.” he lifted the two up and carried them off into the night.

End or Series?

Series Broken Sabertooth

Sting and Rogue are banished from Sabertooth with nowhere to go, they are found by Natsu, who’s mated to Gajeel. Bringing these boy in from the cold comes as quite the surprise let alone them naked. Still a warm bed is more than they find here as Makarov happily welcomes them into Fairy Tail. Natsu/Gajeel/Sting/Rogue


End file.
